


they say quitters never win

by stylinshaw



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Nausea, Roller Coasters, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 19:37:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2479991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylinshaw/pseuds/stylinshaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off the idea; "My friend dared me to go on this rollercoaster but now that we’re at the top it looks way too scary and hellO hot person sitting next to me (careful i might puke)" au (<a href="http://usa-government.tumblr.com/post/98240448691/yes-coffee-shop-spy-aus-are-totally-cute-but-here-are">x</a>)</p>
            </blockquote>





	they say quitters never win

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't the best thing I've written-I started writing this an hour ago and I just needed it to be out there. Sorry!
> 
> Title - Don't You Know Who I Think I Am? - Fall Out Boy
> 
> Disclaimer - D&P aren't mine. :(
> 
> *About the nausea- it's not graphic! There's just a few mentions of it. Also, 'Death Trap' is not a real rollercoaster. Not that I know of, in any case.
> 
> Hope you like it! <3

Phil fucking _hates_ Chris. Though, if he does make it through this alive, he will be twenty pounds richer.

It’s a pretty good deal. The rollercoaster doesn’t look _that_ bad.

Phil gulps, turning around to look at his (evil) friend. “If I die-“ he starts dramatically, but Chris cuts him off.

“Mate, just go ride the fucking rollercoaster, and come back and get your money,” he says bluntly.

Phil sighs. “Okay, fine, but if I die, I’m going to kill you,” he says before speedwalking towards the entrance of ‘Death Trap’. If he does this quickly, maybe he won’t realise it even happened.

The queue is pretty short, which is very disappointing. He’d been hoping for a two hour queue and a valid reason to not do this. Phil can’t chicken out. He doesn’t _ever_ chicken out.

Soon enough, he’s sliding into the bright green seat and he’s beginning to feel slightly nauseous. The ride hasn’t even started yet. Phil’s seriously contemplating whether he’ll make it out alive or not. He buries his face into his hands.

He’s going to die because of a dare from Chris Kendall. Go figure.

Someone slides into the empty seat next to his and Phil doesn’t bother looking up. A slightly heady scent fills his surroundings and, well, Phil likes it. 

“Excuse me, Sir,” Phil looks up to see the smiling face of one of the workers at the ride. That bitch isn’t going to die in a couple of minutes. Phil hates her face. “Could you please lean back so we can move the safety barriers down?”

Phil does as told and thinks of the twenty pounds Chris now owes him. That wasn’t bloody enough, he thinks.

The vehicle jolts-as does Phil’s stomach-and there it is, the ride’s started. There are a few whoops and cheers from the back rows, and all Phil is feeling is _death_.

The vehicle is moving slowly for now, but Phil knows how this is going to end. He tries to relish the few moments of peace he has before the actual ride begins, he looks sideways, and-

Holy _fucking_ shit.

The literal _hottest_ guy Phil has _ever_ laid eyes on is sitting right next to him, looking overall rather content with life as the rollercoaster speeds up slightly.

They’re climbing the ‘Death Trap’ now and Phil _can’t_ tear his eyes away from Hot Guy’s face. He’s got the nicest brown hair Phil has ever seen, and delicious looking cheekbones, and-holy _crap,_ Hot Guy has _dimples_.

Phil can safely say he’s feeling pretty aroused. Which kind of sucks, because he realizes at that moment that they’ve reached the top of the rollercoaster.

“Fuck,” he mutters to himself. Hot Guy turns to look at him and damn, he has nice eyes. However, this fact doesn’t stop the wave of nausea that comes crashing over him the instant the machine they’re in starts moving, and it’s moving _fast_.

Everyone is screaming and everything’s a bit of a blur, and in the mess of noise and chaos, Hot Guy leans over, close enough for his lips to be touching Phil’s ear.

“You alright there, mate?” he says loudly and clearly, and Phil is definitely going to come in his pants if Hot Guy keeps this up. Or maybe he’ll puke. He’s somewhere in between.

“Y-yeah,” Phil nods, faking a smile he hopes looks confident. From the look on Hot Guy’s face, he’s not being very convincing.

Hot Guy shrugs for a second before turning away. Phil feels like he’s been rejected, and stays feeling that way for the next twenty seconds the ride loops and plummets. In a way, it’s kind of a good thing because it helps him not focus on the ride.

When the ride comes to a halt, Phil is the first one to spring up as soon as the safety barrier is lifted.

Although, what he _didn’t_ account for was the fact that he was going to trip over thin air because he was so dizzy. Phil knew he was going to die from this experience somehow. The floor looks pretty unforgiving.

That is, until a warm hand wraps around his waist and pulls him up. It’s like a shitty romcom-boy catches girl, pulls her up, they come face to face and they make out. It takes Phil a second to register the fact that Hot Guy is holding him. _Hot Guy_ is _holding_ him.

“Uh,” Phil stutters. “Sorry, sorry.” He twists himself out of Hot Guy’s grip, knowing he probably looks like a ripened tomato right now. This was so not worth the money.

“It’s alright,” Hot Guy smiles. He holds out his hand, and Phil wants to melt because this is the most gorgeous person he’s probably ever met, and now he’s _introducing_ himself.

“I’m Dan,” Hot Guy says, and now there’s a name to the face that Phil’s almost definitely never going to forget. Phil shakes Dan’s hand, smiling. He hopes it doesn’t look awkward. Even though he knows he does.

“Phil,” he says. Dan’s smile gets a bit wider and he looks down at his shoes.

“Say, I’m here alone, and, well, d’you want to go to that café opposite this ride? You don’t have to, I mean, you might have someone waiting for you, it’s just that, well, you’re really cute and I’d like to know you, and Oh God, I’m sorry, I’m rambling, I can’t stop-“ It’s somewhere at this point, in the midst of Dan’s rambling, that Phil realizes that Dan’s just as awkward as him.

Dan’s still talking, though it’s kind of dissolved into a stream of incoherent mumbles by now. Phil thinks for a second, staring at Dan’s blushing face.

He acts on impulse, grabbing the front of Dan’s shirt and kissing him roughly.

Dan kisses back. Phil doesn’t know if this is instinct or not, and he starts wondering if this was really a good idea.

He pulls away after a couple of seconds. Dan looks awed.

“So, you’d like to go out with me, then?” he asks shyly. It’s adorable.

“Yeah,” Phil says breathlessly. “It’s on me.” He thinks of Chris, and maybe he should thank his friend. Essentially, it got him _this_.

Maybe this shitty ride was worth it, after all.

 

**Author's Note:**

> say hi at my [tumblr](http://padaledcki.tumblr.com)!
> 
> EDIT 25/11/14 - i'm sorry phil was so ooc omg he swore way too much
> 
> ♡˖꒰ᵕ༚ᵕ⑅꒱


End file.
